


Open Your Eyes

by Yuroxxie317



Category: Aladdin (2019), Disney Princesses, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:00:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26545636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuroxxie317/pseuds/Yuroxxie317
Summary: The sultan sends an emissary to an unlikely land, hoping to find his daughter a match at long last. King Arthur is struggling to keep certain secrets, like the fact that he was born a female. His advisors are pressuring him to find a queen, to secure his position and possibly form a new alliance that could benefit the land. When he hears of the princess that has refused every courtier that she has met, he hopes that by agreeing to meet her, it will appease his advisors. After all, how could he measure up to all the others that had failed to acquire the princess's hand?
Relationships: jasmine/artoria pendragon
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	Open Your Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> This idea is based on a RPG I was a part of on Tumblr about 4 years ago. My princess OC got close enough to a single King to discover the secret he was hiding in order to maintain hold on his kingdom. None of this is meant to offend or provoke anyone, it's merely an interpretation of what could be if timelines were fudged and these unlikely stories were to cross over.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A plea is sent to King Arthur's court. The sultan of Agrabah is at his wit's end and needs to find a match for his daughter. While he knows it's a long shot, he hopes that the unmarried king might just be what he'd needed all along. Arthur has no intention of accepting, but his advisors constantly pushing him to find a bride makes him reconsider. The long trip might be enough to gain him some peace.

Exhaustion was settling in. It didn't matter how nice his quarters were, it was still a long trip and he just wanted a real bed to sleep in. But first, he knew they had the procession, he had to be presented to the sultan and the princess. Stifling a groan, he dressed for the occasion, his long blonde locks carefully pulled back into a sleek ponytail that hung down his back. His armor gleamed in the light, Excalibur a comforting weight at his hip. It was the most comfortable he was going to get until he was shown to whatever quarters he'd get to relax in, to unwind from the extended journey. Most had been surprised that he was willing to make the journey there, but he found it to be the easiest and quickest way to put an end to things, not wanting lengthy negotiations to have the difficult princess make the journey instead.

The sooner that he got done with his visiting the difficult princess, the sooner he could return to his kingdom and defending his title as king. Their procession ended in the throne room of the sultan, Arthur standing rigidly as he felt the sultan's gaze taking him in. It was difficult to miss the fact that the princess had yet to arrive. Was she just another spoiled brat that he'd have to fawn over before being able to leave their kingdom? The thought had him groaning internally. However, his azure gaze widened as he saw the beauty that had to be the infamous princess, making her way from behind the throne to stand beside her father. Tanned skin, dark hair, dazzling eyes. . .her lips were sin incarnate and his gaze was transfixed on them. A silent prayer was said as he hoped that her beauty was matched inside, that she didn't wear a beauteous mask to hide the vile personality within. When she made her greeting to him and his advisors, he fought back any sort of reaction to betray what the melodic voice did to him. This was new, he wasn't usually taken by anyone, swayed by the sight or sound of another person. A solitary life had benefitted him greatly thus far. So why was he so enraptured by her? 

Shaking his head, Arthur made his greeting to the princess, thanking her for her hospitality and the chance to learn about her great land. He managed a slight bow before remembering that he was no longer a peasant bowing to royalty. Why was he so flustered? Jasmine caught sight of the slight flush to his cheeks, the way he'd started to bow to her, and she barely managed to stifle a giggle. 

"I'm sure you would like to be escorted to your rooms after such a long journey. My father has arranged a feast in celebration of your arrival for tomorrow night. Your presence would be . . .appreciated." Jasmine spoke with a calm clarity befitting her station, but she struggled near the end, doing her best not to tease the visiting noble. She did wonder if he'd steel himself before the feast, or if he'd manage to make an endearing fool of himself. 

"That would be greatly appreciated, Princess. Thank you," Arthur managed to reply, his voice even as he watched the attendants come forward to lead them away. He just needed to rest, that was what he told himself as he was shown the way to his rooms. As soon as one of his advisors had opened their mouth to comment, he'd lifted his hand to silence them. The last thing he wanted was a repeat of the idiot he'd just made of himself. He didn't even know which it was that was trying to speak, he was too busy trying not to die of embarrassment in the middle of the hall. His behavior was not befitting a king. They didn't get flustered over pretty princesses. Cursing himself, he locked himself in his quarters as soon as he was shown which were his. The last thing he wanted was anyone else there with him. If he needed to, he could dress and prepare on his own. Sinking down on his new bed, he sighed and rubbed his hands over his face as he fell back on the soft surface. 

"I can't let a pretty face throw me again," he muttered to himself. But he knew it was more than that. Jasmine moved like a true royal, raised and trained. There was such intelligence and passion behind her eyes, it'd just thrown him for a few moments. But he was ready, he'd do better the next time they saw one another. He hoped. 

  
*~*~*  


With the king resting and his small stumble earlier still fresh in her mind, Jasmine sighed and bit back a giggle as she looked around her rooms. Everyone would be busy preparing for the feast, to honor the famous King Arthur. Surely she'd be able to sneak out again without being seen. Chewing at her full lower lip, she quickly changed and pulled her cloak around her, swearing her handmaiden to secrecy before slipping out of her chambers. 

The blonde king had finally pulled himself up from his bed, sighing heavily as he explored his rooms. Movement outside the balcony drew his attention, his feet moving towards it without his mind comprehending it. He was drawn to it, wanting to know the shadow moving through the night. When the figure reached the wall around the palace, it paused, glancing around before using the nearby plants to climb over. The flash of gold from a distinct bracelet made his azure gaze widen in surprise. The princess? He had to be mistaken. Fatigue was messing with his head, that was the only answer he had. Why would a princess be dressing down and sneaking out in the middle of the night? Blinking a few times, he sighed to himself. Perhaps it would be better to keep the princess out of danger until after she'd refused him. Cursing silently, he quickly changed, trying to hide his status and distinguishable features as much as possible, before slipping out the way the princess had. It was more difficult for him, given he wasn't as familiar with the palace or the area surrounding, but he made do. With his feet planted on the ground, on the other side of the palace wall, Arthur quickly searched for which way the princess had gone. Surely she hadn't gone too far already. At least he hoped not.

As much as he tried, he couldn't find her trail. After an hour of looking, he gave up and decided to walk around the city instead, taking in the land that the entrancing princess had come from. Or at least, what her family ruled over. It wasn't what he expected. With how lavish the palaces were, he was pained to see the state of her people. For years, he'd worked hard to get his own people out of a similar state, and his kingdom was prospering for it. His attention was pulled by one of the stands, a man grabbing a woman in a very familiar cloak and screaming about money. It wasn't exactly what he'd worried over, but he had worried over her getting herself into trouble. "Stop," he commanded as he approached. At least he'd had the presence of mind to learn their language on his journey over. It wasn't perfect, but it would do. "Take your money and release her." Arthur pulled a few coins from his purse and slammed them down on the surface of the stand between them. Gently, he took the woman's other arm and guided her away. "I take it this is your first time sneaking out, princess." The shock on her face as she looked up at him from the hood of her cloak made him chuckle. "It would be pointless for me to drag you back to the palace and hide you away in your rooms, as evidenced by you escaping from your father who did the same. What would you like to see before we return?" 

He hadn't thought that her eyes could get bigger, but he bit back another laugh as she saw that she had managed to do just that. "You're not going to tell them?" At the shake of his head, she visibly relaxed. The last thing she'd expected was to have the king at her side come to her rescue. He didn't seem the type to put himself at risk, or so she thought. But she could tell how comfortable he was in the clothes of a commoner, how quickly he'd responded to the situation, and that he'd apparently snuck away since there was no royal guard behind him. It pained her to admit that he was better at that sort of thing than her, her cloak the only attempt she'd made at really blending in. While the clothes beneath were her most casual, she could easily see how out of place they were. "I just. . .want to walk around a little more," she finally admitted, adjusting his hold on her arm to link hers through his. "Would you be my escort?" 

That amused him. "Of course, Princess," he replied with another chuckle. "I found a sweet stall back this way. It might be safe to assume you did not dine before making your grand escape, or since doing so." At her slight nod, he bit the inside of his cheek and led her back the way he'd come, placing himself between her and the stall that he'd found her at. Arthur had to admit that it was different with her outside the palace walls. They were both far more relaxed there, her face full of curiosity and wonder. He would never admit how often his gaze had gone to that face, how it stirred him. When they reached the stall, he was able to pull his gaze from her, pulling himself from thoughts that would never come to fruition, instead focusing on making sure the princess had something in her belly. The mirth that took over her face as she ate made him smile involuntarily. For the first time, he was getting to see her, really see her, and he wondered if that was why she'd never chosen a suitor. They hadn't taken the time to know her, just her station and the way she'd look by their side. "What do you enjoy?" he asked, looking curiously at her before nibbling at the pastry that he'd gotten himself. 

"You were right, I haven't been out here before. I don't know what I enjoy." It pained her to admit it and guilt stabbed at him as that mirthful expression wilted from her beautiful features. 

"Then we will just have to find something for you to enjoy," he declared, lips curling into a small smile at how her face lit up with hope.

True to his word, Arthur explored the city with her, enjoying the different emotions that floated across her features. It pained him to see the guilt and frustration at certain things, but he did enjoy how excited she would get at small things. By the time they returned to the palace, his purse was empty. He'd been unable to pass the children staring hungrily at stands of food without feeding them. It would do little to better her land in the long run, but it was what he could do for the moment. What he hadn't seen was the expression on her face every time he had done so, his face so sincere as he told the children to pick whatever they wanted, the way he spoke so wonderfully to them. For the first time, she was reconsidering her stance, even wondering what sort of father he could be. While the thought startled her, she could see that he was good for her land, that he had come to care about her people. There was so much to consider, especially given how far their lands were from one another, but . . .he was the kindest and best visiting noble/royal to ever court her. Away from the palace, there was nothing pompous or cold about him, just as he was seeing her for the first time, she was seeing him. 

Bidding him farewell, she turned to sneak back to her rooms, thoughts churning in her mind about what she was going to do. What she hadn't expected was the gentle touch on her arm, stopping her in her tracks and causing her to look back at him. Jasmine's heart raced when he stepped closer, his other hand coming up to cradle her cheek, brushing his thumb over her skin and looking at her like she was the most precious thing he'd held in his grasp before. Her heart pounded in her ears as she waited for his kiss, feeling his breath on her full lips, but it never came. Brows furrowed, she looked up at him and saw him hesitating a breath away from her. It took all she had not to laugh, knowing that it was his way of asking permission. And she freely granted it, leaning up to close that minute distance between their lips. It felt like explosions going off in both their heads, hands desperately clinging to one another as they lost themselves in the kiss. It was several long moments before Arthur was able to pull himself back from the kiss, his breathing ragged and mind spinning with the intoxicating taste of her still on his tongue. "Rest well, Princess Jasmine," he whispered, kissing the tip of her nose before stepping away. 

Umber eyes were wide as she watched his departing back, chest heaving as she struggled to slow her heartrate and breathing, her lips tingling with the lingering sensation of his kiss. "You, too. . .Arthur," she breathed, pulling her cloak back up as she returned to her rooms. Never did she think that she might actually consider accepting an offer of marriage, but with the memory of Arthur's arms around her so fresh in her mind, she couldn't help thinking that there was more to him than met the eye, that he might not be the thing she was afraid of all along. But it would take more than that to give up her fight to be Sultan, she couldn't step aside and just be queen, Arthur was just the first person she was afraid of possibly losing with her decision.


End file.
